Progressing cavity motors, also known as Moineau-type motors having a rotor that rotates within a stator using pressurized drilling fluid have been used in wellbore drilling applications for many years. Some Moineau-type pumps and motors used in wellbore drilling include stators having rubber or elastomer materials bonded to a steel structure. Pressurized drilling fluid (e.g., drilling mud) is typically driven into the motor and into a cavity between the rotor and the stator, which generates rotation of the rotor and a resulting torque can be produced. The resulting torque is typically used to drive a working tool, such as a drill bit, to cut material.